The Genius Arrives With a Tank
is the twenty-eighth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build TankTank Form, the death of Masakuni Mido and a brief cameo of the Hard Guardians. Synopsis The fate of the representative battle was left in the hands of Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Rogue. Build is able to gain the advantage over Rogue thanks to Sento’s genius intellect. Build suddenly begins to completely overwhelm Rogue with his new RabbitRabbit Form! However, all the data regarding RabbitRabbit Form made its way to Seito's hand's thanks to Sawa's betrayal. Rogue slowly begins to devise ways to gain the upper hand on RabbitRabbit Form, as the fate of the battle suddenly changes. Furthermore, Sawa confesses to Sento and the others about her betrayal. What will become of Sawa now? Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : *Secretary: *Announcer (Voice): Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Rogue: *Blood Stalk: Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Rabbit Mode) ***Abiotic: FullFull RabbitTank (Tank Mode), Tank (in Fullbottle Buster), Gatling (in Fullbottle Buster), Rocket (in Fullbottle Buster), Jet (in Fullbottle Buster) ***Other: Hazard Trigger **Rogue ***Biotic: Crocodile Crack ***Abiotic: Diamond **Blood Stalk ***Biotic: Cobra ***Abiotic: N/A *'Form used:' **Build ***RabbitRabbit Form, TankTank Form Errors *In the flashback scene where Sento explains his plan to Sawa, Sento knows he is matched up to fight Rogue despite the match-ups having not been announced at that time. **It's possible that the participants were notified of the match-ups beforehand. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Viewership': 3.3% *'Formula of the title:' 1+2+4+7+14=28 ( ) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Fullbottles' **Kamen Rider: Build **Fullbottles: FullFull RabbitTank Bottle (Tank Mode) *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Taka, Panda, Kaizoku, Unicorn, Rose, Kabutomushi, Tora, Kujira, Shika, Kirin, Penguin, Obake, Sai ***'Abiotic': Tank, Gatling, Rocket, Densya, Smapho, Keshigomu, Watch, Camera, Televi, Mic, UFO, Jet, Senpuki, Sukebo, Magnet, Dryer ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling, FullFull RabbitTank **'Bottles in Cross-Z (Charge)'s possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Grease's possession': ***'Biotic': Wolf, Kuma, Kuwagata, Fukurou ***'Abiotic': Robot, Helicopter, Castle **'Bottles in (Night) Rogue's possession': ***'Biotic': Bat, Crocodile Crack, Phoenix, Dog, Turtle ***'Abiotic': Diamond, Syoubousya, Light **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Gorilla, Ninjya, Harinezumi, Lion, Octopus, Spider, Same, Hachi ***'Abiotic': Comic, Soujiki, Reizoku, Pyramid, Bike, Sensuikan **'Jellies in Cross-Z Charge's possession:' Dragon **'Jellies in Grease's possession:' Robot **'Gears in Engine Bro's's possession:' Gear Engine **'Gears in Remocon Bro's's possession:' Gear Remocon *This episode's title is a reference to a 1964 Japanese comedy film, , and is read as in the title, as well as in the film. *It is mentioned that Seito has the Fullbottles of Touto that Kazumi had previously taken, before joining Sento and the others against Seito. *Second episode where Atsuhiro Inukai does not do narrative but others do it instead. External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 天才がタンクでやってくる *Toei TV's official episode guide for 天才がタンクでやってくる References Category:New Form Episode